


Fixing the Lame(s) Scene

by hetro_elasticgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, SuperCorp, kara/lena - Freeform, lames is an actual joke, look another 3am mess, so i wrote this instead bc im a sucker for people pulling people in with ties, thats literally the only reason i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetro_elasticgirl/pseuds/hetro_elasticgirl
Summary: that whole scene between Lena and James was so weird and forced, so i fixed it by removing James completely and have Kara be there instead





	Fixing the Lame(s) Scene

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is mostly dialogue so if thats not your thing i apologise

Kara and Lena walked side by side, their steps hurried and in sync. Both women were on a mission to find out what all the symbols scattered across National City meant, and who was behind them. With a determined look on their faces, they walked around, looking for information and details that could lead them to their culprit. Lena was open with Kara as to her theories about Edge, and how he was behind it all. However, Kara hid her true intentions and ideas, just another layer of guilt on top of an already high mountain created by keeping her identity hidden from Lena.

They spent hours walking around the freezing streets of National City, watching a usually joyful time of year being turned into one of tension and distrust. The Daxamite invasion months earlier still had people worried about alien invasions, and mysterious unknown symbols burnt on every street corner was not doing anything to help. Instead of families and couples walking around looking at decorations and lights and hoping for snowfall, everybody instead kept their head down, hoping not to draw any unwanted attention.  
Kara turned to Lena, who, despite her thick coat, still shivered whenever a gust of wind passed them by.

“Awful isn’t it? This is meant to be the happiest time of the year, but everyone’s just… cold and scared.” Kara spoke, her warm breath freezing when she talked.

“I mean, it sounds like every Christmas in the Luthor household.” Lena joked, in all seriousness.

Kara continued to look at Lena, whose green eyes showed no sign of sadness in remembering her past.

“I’m so sorry Lena, that the Luthors put you through that. I can’t imagine not decorating the house or drinking cocoa or sitting by the fire on Christmas Eve.”

Another breeze whistled past, the cold biting everyone it touched.

“Really, it’s fine, I’ve moved on, and I have you and Sam to celebrate with. And having your friends and your family to have dinner with? That’s much better than anything Lillian or Lionel could have done.” Lena smiled, feeling comfort in the fact that she felt like part of a family, a real family, not just people who shared a last name.

“Um, excuse me, OUR friends and family.” Kara corrected.

Kara sighed, still amazed that Lena turned out the way she did despite the family she was bought up in. Everyone always told Kara she was strong, but she had come to know that she was nothing compared to Lena, who could have so easily become hard and bitter towards the world, yet instead uses her influence and power as a force for good. 

“Kara, aren’t you cold? You’ve only got a sweater on, and it’s the middle of winter.” Lena asked, noticing the blonde had no reaction to the winter weather around them.

Kara, being the girl of steel, didn’t feel the cold, and any extra layers she was wearing was purely aesthetic. The Fortress of Solitude was in the middle of a desolate icescape, and she walked around in it in a skirt like it was nothing.

“I guess the cold doesn’t bother me that much.” She shrugged, smiling at Lena convincingly.

“Well, we aren’t all blessed with your ability to temperature control our bodies.”

They both laughed, before they resumed their search for answers.

Both women walked another 3 blocks, until they reached the entrance of the CatCo building. Lena stopped outside the doors, opening them with a swift movement.

“It’s freezing, we should go inside and search the CatCo servers and see if anyone’s got some new information on Edge. I’ve bought over some files over from L-Corp that we might be able to use.” Lena stated, holding the door open for Kara. 

“Ladies first.” Lena smiled, motioning Kara through the door, smiling a cheesy grin.

Kara laughed as she walked through the doors to her work, and walked through the lobby.

“Race you to the top?” Kara proposed, raising an eyebrow.

Lena cocked her head to the side.

“You think you can run up all these stairs? You think I can run up all these stairs? Kara do you have any idea of how tall this building is?”

“Come on Lena! If you win, I’ll buy you a bottle of the scotch you were enjoying at the party.” Kara pleaded, pulling on Lena’s arm towards the staircase.

Lena threw her head back and groaned, her smile giving her away.

Kara jumped, and started racing up the stairs, Lena trailing behind.

After 10 minutes, they both arrived at the top, where James’ office dominated the floor. 

Lena was panting, stopping every couple of steps to try and catch her breath, while Kara cheered her on trying to encourage her, chanting “There’s just a couple more! You’re so close!” Kara hadn’t broken a sweat, and looked like she’d just taken a walk in the park, not jogged to the top of one of National City’s tallest buildings. Lena, on the other hand, was red in the face, her breathing loud and heavy.

“Looks like I’m not getting that scotch anytime soon.” Lena said in between breaths. 

Kara beamed, looking very pleased with herself.

“I bet you’re not feeling cold anymore!”

“Ha-ha, no, no I’m not. But, I do think I need the Kara Danvers workout routine.” Lena laughed, exhausted from the exercise. “Whatever you do, it really works.”

Kara looked down and blushed, before making her way into the glass office where Cat Grant formerly resided with Lena in tow.  
Lena sat on the couch, still breathing hard and loudly. Kara laughed at Lena, who despite being in such great shape, obviously didn’t dedicate a lot of time to cardio.

“Well, I think the first step is taking off the jacket. I find that working out in your winter best isn’t always a great way to keep your heart rate down.”

“The genius of Kara Danvers strikes again.” Lena joked, removing her outer layers, revealing underneath a maroon shirt that hugged her chest in all the right places.

Kara took off her jacket as well, placing it alongside Lena’s on the back of the couch. She didn’t really need to, but felt awkward if she didn’t follow.

Lena glanced at Kara’s outfit, taking notice of the individual items the reporter was wearing.

“Since when do you wear a tie? That’s very 2002-Avril Lavigne of you, Miss Danvers.” Lena asked.

Kara laughed, mildly surprised that Lena was so informed on the fashion eras of Avril Lavigne.

“It’s just a joke me, Alex and Eliza have. We always gave each other the most stereotypical, clichéd gifts we could find, which just kind of turned into the yearly exchange of socks, ties and scented candles.” Kara chuckled, recalling this inside joke she had with her family. 

Lena smiled, seeing how happy Kara looked. A slight pang of envy ran through her, but she quickly ignored it, suppressing it like she usually does when she imagines what her childhood could have been like without the Luthors.

“Well, I for one, like it and think you should wear them more often. It looks cute on you.”

Kara blushed at the compliment as she walked over to the bar located on one of the only solid walls of the glass office, and poured a drink for both her and Lena.

“Not that you won it or anything, but you still get an A+ for your effort.” Kara said playfully, holding a drink out for the CEO to take.

Lena took the glass in her hand, before looking up at Kara, feigning seriousness. 

“Is this a joke? An A+ is worth at least twice this much.” She quipped, before breaking into a smile.

“Oh no, I’m not being held responsible for any hangover you might have, you want more you get it yourself.”

Lena debated her options, before standing up and pouring herself more scotch.

“You could give Alex a run for her money with how much you drink.” 

“Are you insinuating something Kara?” Lena questioned, biting her lip.

“Nope not at all. But even Alex sometimes goes over her limit. Last time she did she hooked up with this assassin, it was really weird.”

Lena began to ask questions, before deciding to leave them for another time, and instead decided on a sarcastic response.

“Well I mean, who hasn’t? That’s just an average Tuesday night in my opinion.” She joked.

Kara laughed, sitting on the couch next to Lena, taking a sip of her drink.

“Totally, it’s basically a rite of passage.” Kara retorted, laying her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena took another sip of her drink, before turning to the blonde on her shoulder.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done after getting drunk? I can’t imagine you anything but bright and chipper, let alone going crazy in a club or a bar.”

Kara took a moment, before burying her deeper into Lena’s shoulder to hide her face.

“I… A friend got me really, really drunk one night and the next day I showed up to work drunk and hungover at the same time. I’m still surprised I didn’t get fired that day.” Kara admitted, recalling Mon-El practically blackmailing her into drinking alien cocktails.

“Now who in their right mind would fire reporter-extraordinaire Kara Danvers?” Lena asked, the praise rolling off her tongue with ease.

Kara blushed once again. Lena was always supportive of her reporting, and she was forever grateful for Lena’s confidence in her abilities.  
Kara sat upright, turning to Lena.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done because you were drunk?”

Lena paused, longer than what Kara did, before answering.

“Do you want a timeline, or a list from bad to worse?” Lena asked, mind flashing back to her collage days in Metropolis.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, staring at Lena inquisitively.

“We’ve got a job to do, so I think you should just say the highlights.”

Lena agreed, and began to list her drunken mistakes, including, but not limited to: accidentally creating a device that caused any dogs within a mile to walk on their hind legs, meeting the president at a technology showcase and spilling a mixture of wine and oil all over herself and the president, and showing up for her engineering exam in nothing but a banana costume and ugg boots. Kara listened in awe at Lena’s stories, feeling slightly embarrassed that her story seemed so tame in comparison.

“… and so that is why I’m not allowed to own any peacocks in the state of New Hampshire.” Lena finished, laughing at her own mishaps and mistakes.

Both women sat on the couch finishing their drinks, happily sitting in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but rather comforting knowing that they didn’t have to speak in order to feel close to each other. When Lena reached the bottom of her glass, she looked over at Kara’s, who had finished hers after Lena, despite having half as much.

Lena held her empty glass out towards Kara, and attempted her best puppy dog eyes.

“Kara, would you pretty pretty please fill this up for me?” Lena asked, dragging out certain words to try and further her requests’ impact.

The bespectacled reporter deliberated whether or not she should, considering that Lena had already had a lot to drink tonight, but ultimately decided to pour another drink; if Lena were in trouble, Kara could always fly her home and make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Whilst Kara was refilling the glasses, Lena bought her feet up to the couch, her air of formality lifting now she was slightly tipsy. She watched her friend pour her a drink, noticing how the light reflected off the glass onto the walls, and how Kara’s forehead burrowed when she was concentrating, creating a crinkle between her eyes. Before Lena could stop herself, she called out across the room.

“Did you ever hook up with someone while you were drunk?”

Kara walked back towards the couch, hands full, laughing awkwardly at the question.

“No, not really. I haven’t had my essential drunken assassin hook-up yet, unfortunately.”

Kara bent over to hand Lena her scotch. Lena looked back into Kara’s piercing blue eyes, biting her lip once again. Kara’s tie dangled from her neck, leaving a gap between it and her shirt. In that moment, Lena reached forward, not for the drink, but instead grabbed the tie, and pulled Kara into a kiss.

The two girls stayed like that for a while, lips locked. Kara slightly spilled the drinks she was holding, but neither took notice. When they finally broke apart for air, Kara put the glasses on the table, and sat down next to Lena. She wasn’t upset or mad at what had just transpired, but rather was surprised that it had happened at all. She looked into Lena’s eyes, green and pale in the office lighting. 

“I guess telling you to kiss James under the mistletoe was bad advice then?” Kara joked, breaking the tension and silence.

Lena smirked, laughing under her breath.

“Yes, terrible advice. Me and James Olsen? There’s no chemistry there, whatsoever.” Lena paused, looking at Kara’s lips, before pulling her in by her tie for another kiss.

“This, however, I can see working out.”

Kara blushed. This time, it was her that moved towards Lena, both women trying not to smile as they kissed on the couch, at peace despite the events that were happening outside the window.

“You know, I said it before, but I really think you should wear ties more often, I’m a fan of their… practicality.” Lena laughed, still holding on to the fabric around Kara’s neck.

“If you’re lucky, I just might.”


End file.
